


Hot date tonight, huh? Yeah me too, not.

by grimesdixonn



Category: Saw, saw films
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, M/M, Slow Build, ally is a bitch in this but isnt she in most fanfics?, also amanda is lesbian, amanda and adam are ultimate brotp, i guess amanda? but who knows, lawrence is a bit of a dick, loser faces, more tags may be added as i go along, my god dont expect happiness right away, quite adam centeral, so minor lynn/amanda, so no traps, there isnt really a main pov, there will be no saw, until..., what nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimesdixonn/pseuds/grimesdixonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU<br/>Amanda, Adam and Lawrence were all best friends until Lawrence fucks them over.</p><p>slow build<br/>[The title may be changed]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

“What's up loser face?” Adam sighed at the loud screech of Amanda's chair on the floor as she sat down beside him,  
“Would you stop calling me that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it's stupid, that's why.”  
“No, you listen to me. Loser is a great word, try and say it without loving it.” Adam shook his head,  
“Whatever.”  
“You wont say it because you know I'm right.” Amanda nudged Adam and smiled “Admit it.”  
“No, I wont admit it.”  
“Bloody hell your moody today, well more moody than normal and that's a pretty shocking thing. What's got you all pissy?”  
“Nothing.” Adam looked down in his lap, “I'm fine okay?”  
“But you're not.” Amanda rested her elbows on the table in front of them and stared at her best friends face before moving her eyes to the empty space beside him, “It's him isn't it?”  
“No, it doesn't bother me anymore.”  
“Bullshit Adam, that's utter bullshit.” Adam lifted his head up to look at Amanda, “You're still pissed off because he left.”  
“I said I'm fine.”  
“Adam be serious with me here, please.”  
“Fine, whatever, I'm still a bit mad that he blew us off for her okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?” Adam moved his head to glare across the room, “He fucked off when she thought we were no good and that's it, that's how its supposed to be and that's how its gonna stay. Do I like it? No, I don't but I gotta deal with it.” Amanda followed his glare that landed on a table full of people who were laughing and smiling, all wearing stupid expensive clothing. The guy who the glare was aimed at had his arm wrapped round a blondes waist and wasn't even bothered about the two staring at him from across the cafeteria,  
“You shouldn't have to just deal with it.”  
“Yeah, well he doesn't fucking care so why should I?”  
“You know why.”  
“Shut up Amanda.”  
“He's being a dick.”  
“Like he cares about that,” Adam scoffed, “He doesn't care that he hurt us, as long as he has that stupid bitch, he feels fine and I bet he's happier without us.” he clenched his fists, Amanda couldn't tell whether it was to do with his anger or his sadness but it still hurt to see him act like this,  
“Adam...”  
“I gotta go to photography, I'll see ya later... loser.” he tried to smile at her before pushing his chair back harshly and picking up his backpack. Amanda's eyes followed him out as he walked out of the cafeteria without so much as a look back but the hesitation at the door made her think he wanted to, whether it was to her or to him she wasn't too sure but to whoever it was Amanda knew he wanted to look back.  
She glanced over at the table of rich bastards who were laughing that bit too loud at something that probably wasn't even half that funny. She noticed the quick turn of his head as he watched Adam leave, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it and Amanda had seen him give that look to Adam many times in the past.  
He wouldn't fully turn his head to watch Adam, it would be a slight tilt but his eyes would be glued onto him. They always were at one point.  
Now, his eyes are glued onto the blonde that constantly hangs off him.  
Allison Potter.  
Or as they used to call her Daddy's spoilt brat, or Adam's all time favourite Rich Bitch. She was an only child to a wealthy family, the type of girl to look down her nose at you. She was a beauty, Amanda couldn't deny that no matter how hard she tried, maybe that's what he left them.  
She was wealthy, beautiful and everything that complimented him best, besides being pretty dull, they really did seem like the 'ideal' match.  
Amanda rolled her eyes, she had really got to stop thinking so much into his absence. It would have been so much easier if it wasn't for the way it was effecting Adam.  
She grabbed her back pack and stood up; she couldn't afford to be late to biology.  
As Amanda walked past the table of obnoxious twats, she made it clear that she was focusing on fancy pants Doctor wannabe.  
Stupid Lawrence fucking Gordon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small flashback to give a sense of what happened.

“Amanda, have you seen Larry anywhere?” Adam asked, coming to stand next to the wall his best friend was sitting on,  
“No sorry, not since I had biology with him on Friday.”  
“Yeah, that was the last time I saw him too, on Friday I mean.” he said as he took out a cigarette from the packet in his jacket pocket. He placed it between his lips, removed the lighter from his back pocket and lit up, “He wont return my calls either.”  
“He wont?” Adam shook his head, inhaling harshly on the cigarette and exhaling the smoke when he held it between his fingers,  
“I rang him yesterday and left him a message,” he said, smoke still passing from his lips as he spoke, “I wanted to know if he still was coming down to ya know, just stay over like he does.” he put the lighter back in his pocket and took another drag, “I got nothing, no text, no call, no visit... he's been silent since he said goodbye on Friday.”  
“Odd.”  
“I think I've pissed him off, but I've been thinking... I actually haven't done anything wrong.”  
“I'm sure it wasn't you.”  
“Then what?” Adam took another drag, his breathing becoming shaky, “He ain't ever ignored me for this long, he's never not spent a weekend with me.” Adam shook his head, “I really thought we were getting somewhere ya know? Now he's blanking me and I don't know what to do.”  
“Adam, calm it.” Amanda slid off the wall and stood in front of Adam, he was holding the cigarette close to his lips but not actually smoking it, “Are you sure he never mentioned anything about being busy this weekend?” Adam shook his head, “You sure?”  
“Yes I'm fucking sure, he said he was free on Monday, by Wednesday he begun to go off and by Friday he's completely blanking me,” Adam took a deep drag on his cigarette, Amanda watched as it glowed amber from where the tobacco was burning inside it's paper prison, the poison getting trapped in her friends lungs before being exhaled into white clouds.  
She watched as her friend tried to smoke his cigarette further but his shaking was becoming a bit too much for him,  
“Adam, you really gotta calm down okay? You're shaking like mad right now.”  
“I just... I don't know what the fuck I've done so wrong.” Adam turned his attention to the burning object between his fingers, watching it become ash as it goes un-smoked. He didn't need to flick the ash away, it broke off as his hand shook involuntary.  
“I'm sure its not you, maybe his parents had something planned? Like a family thing? Maybe that's why he couldn't tell you or see you?”  
“But... they normally invite me along... do you think his parents hate me too?”  
“No,” Amanda shook her head and put her hands on Adam's shoulders, she should have known that saying something like that would make Adam panic further instead of help him, “They don't hate you, and I'm sure Larry doesn't hate you either. You two have been friends so long man, I doubt he'd throw away what you too have.”  
“I just... he...”  
“Adam look at me,” Adam moved his head to face Amanda but didn't make eye contact, “Adam please.” he sighed but looked at her,  
“What?”  
“You can't panic like this, I'm sure everything is going to be totally fine. I'm sure Lawrence will have some good explanation for why he's being a prick, probably studying for some test and thought he told you and just forgot.” Amanda felt Adam begin to relax slightly,  
“Yeah... maybe that's all it is... miscommunication.” Adam sounded more like his was talking to himself rather than Amanda but as long as she got his panic under control she was fine with him doing so.  
“Feel better?” Adam took one final drag before stubbing out his cigarette and flicking it away,  
“Mhm... better, I guess.”  
“Good, now I suggest we just go somewhere else.” she took Adam by the hand and turned around to leave. Amanda stopped when she realised that Adam didn't budge when she did, “Adam?”  
“I...” he stopped talking and Amanda turned to face him,  
“What?” instead of answering, Adam just pointed behind her. Amanda turned around and looked across the street, she was about to ask what the hell it was Adam was transfixed on until she saw them.  
Lawrence holding hands with that stuck up Allison.  
Lawrence wrapping his arms around that stuck up Allison.  
Lawrence kissing that stuck up Allison.  
She felt Adam's grip on her hand increase and she turned to him and saw the way his face crumpled and the way he looked like he had just been stabbed in the back.  
“Adam...?”  
“I think I'm going to throw up.” Amanda couldn't blame him for his reaction,  
“Do you want to confront him?” Adam shook his head,  
“I... I need to leave... I just...” he put a hand over his mouth and let go of Amanda before walking past her and down the street. Amanda watched as he walked away before turning back to her 'friend'.  
“Oi!” she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth, “Oi, Gordon!” she watched as Larry stopped kissing Ally and turned to look in her direction, turning noticeably paler but not saying anything. “Fuck you.” she said, flipping him off before walking in the direction Adam went.  
Lawrence didn't say anything. He didn't call after her. He didn't chase after her. He never even ran to explain.  
She just left and he stayed there and that was that.


	3. Three

Amanda waited for Adam at the front gates like normal. He always ran late leaving on a Thursday with his photography class and she found her eyes wondering around the emptying school yard. She noticed the different groups of teens loitering around, she noticed the bigged up doctor crew, all of them aspiring to be doctors or are just rich already. Larry was there, Ally was latched onto him like normal. The rest of their friendship circle was there, Lynn was there. Lynn was more of a 'look don't touch' sorta girl, Amanda rarely approached her and just admired from afar but maybe if she wasn't hanging around with the dick who made Adam cry for two weeks straight, Amanda would have tried harder to make conversation when they were around each other. Until Lawrence comes to them and explains why he out of the blue began to date Allison and not tell them, she doubts she'd actually go near Lynn again. More for Adam's sake than her own, she could blank Lawrence and she could argue if needed but Adam couldn't look at him without looking like a kicked puppy or having to leave because he couldn't stand listening to his voice and she thought it wouldn't be fair on him by getting close to the group members.  
But by god, if Lawrence wasn't such a fuck over, Amanda would be hitting her up faster than you could blink.  
“You're doing it again.” Amanda turned her head to the direction of the voice,  
“What?” she asked as Adam pulled the cigarette from out behind his ear and placed it between his lips,  
“Staring at that Lynn chick with those fucking heart eyes.” he lit up, “You should just get to know her already, it's getting pretty sad.”  
“Firstly, I do not stare at her like that so fuck you, secondly, I do not want to get to know her and thirdly we aren't even out of the gates, couldn't you even wait before you began smoking?”  
“Well let's get moving and I wont be on school grounds,” Adam said walking past her, “Come on.” Amanda shook her head and followed her friend out of the gates. Catching him up, she walked beside him. “Now look, we're out.” Adam took a drag before holding this cigarette between his fingers, “Why wont you talk to Lynn?”  
“No need.”  
“You've been checking her out since day one.”  
“No I haven't.”  
“Yeah, you really have. Now whats the real reason behind you not talking to her?”  
“I don't want to associate myself with that stuck up group of dickheads.” she answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Why? You felt fine talking to her at the beginning of the year.”  
“Yeah, well people change.” Adam rolled the cigarette between his fingers before taking a smoke and speaking again,  
“You're not talking about Lynn are you?” he asked,  
“Huh?”  
“You're talking about Lawrence, aren't you?”  
“What? No.”   
“Of course it is, you were on good terms with her before he fucked off but that was like a month ago Amanda, you really shouldn't let him hold you back.”  
“I'm not.”  
“Bullshit, you don't have to act like I'm fucking china or some shit. I'm not going to fucking break if you talk about him or say his name. He fucked off not me, he didn't want to give me a reason as to why Ally is oh-so-perfect, I don't give a shit. He left me, I didn't leave him and it doesn't matter any more.”  
“Yeah, Adam it really does.” Amanda said with a sigh, “You know it still affects you.”  
“Shut up, it doesn't, I don't give a shit what he does anymore. I'm over him, or over him the best I can be in the space of a month. If I can move on from this, you can do it.”  
Amanda watched as Adam held his smoke in such a grip she thought it was going to snap. She watched as he used every drag harshly as if he was trying to relieve his anger through it. She didn't want to point out that it was only at lunch today that he had to get up and leave the lunch hall before he began to cry over the way Lawrence was holding Allison. She didn't want to bring it up, she knew he would just flip out on her.  
“Yeah, okay.” Adam seemed to relax, he shoulders loosened as if to say thanks.  
“So, ya going to talk to her?”  
“I don't know, maybe one day.”  
“I guess that's better than never.”  
“You guess right.” Adam huffed a laugh,  
“You coming over?”  
“When don't I?”  
“True.” Amanda smiled, she knew Adam wanted the company and she was happy enough to give it to him.  
It was quiet for a bit longer before Adam spoke up again, “I think Lynn wants you to talk to her.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, all I seem to do now is stare at that stupid group,” He sighed, “I get that I do that and hopefully I'll stop but anyway, while I'm staring at them shes always staring over at us and I really doubt shes staring at me.”  
“How can you be so sure? You're hot as hell.”   
“She knows I don't bat for her team and I know she does.” Amanda stopped walking and Adam turned to face her, she punched him in the arm, “What the fuck was that for?” he asked, dropping his cigarette to the floor and holding his arm instead,  
“You knew Lynn likes girls and never once decided to tell me?”   
“I thought you already knew man! You two were pretty close at the beginning of the year so I just thought you both knew about each other, how was I supposed to know.”  
“how did you even find out?”  
“We were both waiting on Larry once and we got joking and I ended up making a gay joke about myself by mistake and then she laughed and made once about herself when I apologised, something about being bi. I thought it was pretty funny but it really was one of those jokes you had to be there to get? You know? Man I wish I could remember what we said it was pretty damn funny and...”  
“Shut up.” Amanda said, “So Lynn is bi?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That's brilliant, I could kiss you.”  
“Go on then.” Amanda laughed and kissed him,  
“For a couple of gays we kiss far too much, maybe we should just quit being homos and just date each other.” Adam laughed and Amanda couldn't help but laugh either, she was happy about Lynn sure, but this is the first time Adam has really joked since this weird fall out with Larry.  
“Maybe we should, if we're both single by forty we'll pack it in shall we and just get married to each other.”  
“Deal.” they shook on it and continued walking. “Told you that you liked Lynn though.”  
Amanda laughed, “Just shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynn and Amanda???? wow,,,,,,  
> so i completely forgot i actually published this,,,, ngl i thought it was a dream but surprise. i'm back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me in a sleepy haze at like 3am so I apologise, hopefully it will get better along the way.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I'm also British so if I don't use the correct terms for America I'll say sorry now.


End file.
